


The Met's Annual Ugly Christmas Apparel Party 2016

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas umbrella, Humor, M/M, Ugly Christmas Apparel Challenge, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ugly christmas apparel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Who wins this year?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've started a Ugly Christmas Apparel challenge.  
> Please check out the other entries and feel free to join in on the fun.

Sherlock was determined to win 1st prize at the Met’s ugly apparel party. Last year he had won but only by a few votes. This year he was he wanted to win by a landslide. John watched with fond amusement as his beloved scurried around the flat for the week leading up to the party; muttering and grumbling as he cut and sewed, glittered and glued, festooned and bedazzled.

When the day of the party arrived, Sherlock came into the living room looking like he had been attacked by a pack of rabid elves armed with glue guns and the whole contents of the Christmas section of a craft store. He sparkled and glimmered. He shimmered and shone. He jiggled and jangled. He even played Christmas carols.

He did a little turn so John could get the whole effect. John gave him a smile and a nod of approval as they headed out.

The party was in full swing when they arrived. Sherlock took up court at the bar; preening under the admiration from fellow party goers. It quickly became the consensus that he was a shoe in to win 1st prize this year.  John stood at his side, drink in hand; watching his proud, gaudy peacock when the pub door banged open.

Every one turned to look and a collective gasp went out as Greg Lestrade and Mycroft Holmes strutted in. Greg was sporting a naughty Santa jumper complete with a stocking covered protrusion from Santa’s groin area and if he had arrived alone, he would be the center of attention but his companion stole the show. Mycroft Holmes; the British government, was bedecked in a hideous, bright green and red plaid suit and shiny red shoes. In place of his usual umbrella, he carried a bright red one, decorated with Santas.  

       

The pair sauntered over to John and Sherlock stood.

“Evening, gents.” Greg greeted them.

John just nodded. His poor brain was trying to figure out what was going on.

He looked at Sherlock, catching the moment when the last piece of the puzzle fell into place.

“You have defiled Lestrade!” he shouted at his brother.

John grabbed his arm to keep him from lunging at Mycroft.

“You got that one wrong.” Greg told Sherlock.

“What did I get wrong?” Sherlock demanded. “The two of you strutted in here looking quite pleased with yourselves. Your pupils are dilated and you are swaggering. You’ve had…..” he paused as a shudder of disgust went down his back. “sex in the last ten minutes. Therefore, Mycroft has defiled you.”

“Mycroft didn’t do the defiling, I did.” Greg informed him as he jabbed his sweater protrusion at Mycroft with a leer.

Sherlock screamed and ran out of the pub. John caught up with him just in time to stop him from running out into traffic. He hailed a cab and bundled the distraught detective into it. Back on the flat he held Sherlock on his lap; stroking his back while he trembled and mumbled “Sex and santa umbrellas over and over again. Occasionally he would sit up and look at John while wailing "Plaid John, his suit was plaid."

"I know Luv." John kept soothing. "It will all be ok."

He had finally got Sherlock settled down when his phone dinged.

The text read _Mycroft won._

John  deleted it and decided to wait until tomorrow to tell Sherlock.  


End file.
